


Você já vai, eu sei

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Mas eu vou continuar torcendo para que você volte. De novo. [K A I S O O]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Você já vai, eu sei

Jongin sentiu o coração palpitar quando a tela do celular se acendeu numa notificação de chamada recebida, porque havia o nome _dele_ ali e não era difícil imaginar o que tinha acontecido outra vez.

Já tinha se cansado de aconselhar, de ouvir os desabafos infindáveis de Kyungsoo acerca do relacionamento de merda que mantinha com aquele cara, e desistiu quando percebeu que nunca faria diferença alguma. Bastava que o cara ligasse, dizendo-se arrependido pelas brigas e choramingando que amava Kyungsoo e, pronto, já eram namorados de novo. Isso, é claro, até o ciclo voltar ao início; eles brigavam, Kyungsoo ligava, Jongin atendia no primeiro toque e o respondia do mesmo jeitinho de sempre.

_— Meu abraço tá aqui pra você._

Então, dava a ele todo o amor e carinho que o outro negava.

Era típico que o recebesse com algo gostoso para comer, fosse uma comida caseira ou um _fast food_ quando estava com muita preguiça para ir para o fogão. Aí fingia interesse na ladainha que ouvia sobre como Kyungsoo tinha aprendido a não ser mais feito de bobo e como não voltaria novamente para ele antes de começar a ser acariciado no sofá, beijado de uma forma tímida que não demorava muito para se tornar algo lascivo, necessitado.

Jongin sempre se empenhava em dar para Kyungsoo as melhores transas da sua vida. Apertava seu corpo com vontade sob o lençol quando resolviam ir para a cama e beijava sua boca macia no ritmo que o agradava, fazia sua pele arrepiar com as mordidas no pescoço e seus gemidos ecoarem no quarto quando esfregava o quadril contra o seu, louco pelo desejo de saber se Kyungsoo já estava tão duro quanto ele.

E ele sempre estava.

Jongin o exaltava, dedicava cada um dos seus toques a ele como se fosse o último — porque _e se fosse?_ — e se aproveitava do fato de que tudo parecia mil vezes melhor quando estava dando prazer a ele. Era apaixonado por vê-lo gozar. Fazia Kyungsoo chegar ao seu limite ao menos três vezes numa noite e via como seus olhos brilhavam quando o encarava, era como se ele estivesse o exaltando também.

Mas isso nunca era suficiente.

— Você já vai? — Jongin perguntava a ele com a voz rouca de sono e o rosto todo amassado com as marcas da fronha, direcionando um olhar quase decepcionado ao vê-lo juntando as roupas pelo chão do quarto.

— Eu preciso ir — _ele não precisava_. Era domingo. — Mas a gente se vê depois...

— Depois? — Jongin soprou um riso sem humor. — Quando terminar com ele de novo?

E não ouvia uma confirmação para aquela resposta, mas sabia que era um “sim” gritante.

— Desculpa — era a última coisa que Kyungsoo dizia antes de entrar no banheiro para terminar de se vestir e ir embora.

Provavelmente ele tinha ligado, pedido desculpas pelas brigas e dito que ainda amava Kyungsoo.

E eles tinham voltado.

Só até o ciclo voltar ao início.

E Jongin estaria ali, pronto para atendê-lo no primeiro toque outra vez.


End file.
